The Streak
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: Layla looks on as always as she see's the one she loves with the deadman. Will things change or will Layla always stand there looking on. Femslash.
1. Chances Taken, Chances Not Taken

_(Layla s Pov)_

_There she is with him there they are eating their brunch at catering enjoying a lovely little meal._  
><em>I hate her, I hate her so much I whisper wait what am I saying I could never hate her, I can t hate her I know how I truly feel. I m pretty sure I ve always known how I have really felt about her but as soon as I tried to do anything about it, He showed up and ever since he s come into the picture I ve despised him I just wished he would just die okay maybe thats a bit too harsh plus how could you really kill the deadman anyway . I just can t stand the fact that he s going to use her just like the others like Jodi and Sara and all his other dozens of women he s going to make her into his continued little streak of women he so calls loves then has some kids with them divorces after being with them for years giving them false hope of a decent life. I know his type I ve seen thinks my Michelle s a gold digger, that she pursued him when its the exact opposite. She was not interested in him and he just kept pushing and pushing and the next thing I know she s going on a date with the guy. I remember that day.<em>

-Flashback-

"Do you need help with zipping your dress Chelle ". I asked as I watched her over the magazine I was not really paying attention to. "No Lay I think I ve got it" she said so low I could hardly hear.

"You sure" I asked again watching her fumbling with the zipper on the dress back. Then I heard her sigh and the she said "Can you help me Lay" I smiled and put down the magazine. "Sure"

I zipped it up "There" I told her. She mumbled a thanks and was looking down then back up at the mirror."You know I hate that you have too to this Chelle" 

"I know Lay but you know I have too do this I gotta be normal you know I gotta date this is just something I have to do" I cringed I hate that word Normal, Whats so special about normal that word keeps me from my Chelle and I hate that. "I just wish you didn t have to go out with him" .

"Lay don t worry I ll be back soon". I pull her into a tight embrace and we stay like that. Then we heard a knock and we slowly broke apart . "Thats him".she says as she walks to the door

"Chelle". I say and she turned around and the words I really want to say retreat back into the deep confines of my brain. Um...Have a nice night. She smiles Thanks I hear her say then she opens the door to him Mark otherwise known as the" The Undertaker" . "You ready" he says she just nods.

He gives her flowers and I see her put on a fake smile then she put them on the counter. I see her turn her face towards me as she' s walking away and she gives me her signature smile her _real_ smile. Then she closed the door and I smile thinking of her smile and say to the empty room the words I wish I could of told her 'I love you'.

-End of Flashback-

_I wish it could be like it was before, before he intervened in our fate before he took her away from me, before he married the love of my life, because I m positive that if he wouldn t have wormed his way into her life to make a them there damn sure would of been an us . I hate thinking about it I was so close she had feelings for me too but just when we tried to do anything she was gone away from me and into the arms of the deadman. I had chance when he should of never even been consider what can I do I can t compete with the normal, especially since its what she wants. Normal well simple for you._


	2. I Was Just Thinking About You

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever for this story so I thought I'd put a little chapter here_. _Anyways here's Chapter two I hope you like it.**__

_Layla's POV_

_Here I am in my apartment on my couch, rehabing from my injury I got from one of my matches. It's been months since I've seen chelle and I miss her so much I can't believe she's gone, well retired being the more operative word but it shouldn't be that way we should still be in a tag team and every other sense of the word._

_It's just not fair. It's Mark's fault you know he told her that they needed to be a stronger family and he believed it was best for her to retired, so she did. I know her and I are meant to be it's destiny and I don't want to get cocky like someone like Alberto del Rio but we are destined to be together . And I know that I need to do something to win her back and I know it may take a lot now that we may be in separate places. But even though she's down their in Texas living with __**him **__when she should be back in Florida living with me like she used to I'll find a way._

Layla let her thoughts rest for a while so she turned her TV on to some teenage drama show on ABC Family. The drama and storylines helped her too forget that was only momentary though because her phone rang she paused her TV and picked up her phone after two rings.

"Hello" Layla asked.

"Hey Lay" she heard on the other line.

Only one person calls her that just one person and when she heard those two words uttered she wanted to faint because he whole body went numb and she couldn't find any air. She was just thinking of her and she calls, it feels like she knew her thoughts were of her.

_"_Are you there Lay" the familar voice asked again.

After taking a moment to locate her voice she spoke.

"Hey Chelle" she responded to the other person on the phone that she knew to be Michelle McCool. She hadn't said those words in awhile and it felt good.

They talked for awhile Michelle about her relatively new life with Mark, to Layla's dismay but she would never want Michelle too stop talking she missed it way too much. She missed her and Michelle talking because it was almost easier breathing at times. She loved how they'd talk about old times it felt like before and how it should be. Michelle asked her questions about how her injured ACL and MCL was healing up and asking when she would be back in the ring and Layla responded with, she was healing up well and she didn't know when she'd go back to the ring.

"I don't when I'll get back Chelle I just need to heal my knee up and who knows what I'll do after. said Layla.

"So Chelle when are you gonna come out of retirement you know it wasn't your time to hang your boots up".

Michelle lost her tongue for a second but decided to get to the real reason she called Layla.

"Lay I'm not going back to the ring I'm done". Michelle responded.

"Okay Chelle" Layla said sullenly.

Michelle sighed.

"The real reason I called is because, is because Lay...I'm pregnant".

**A/N: Dun dun dun can you believe it Michelle's pregnant what will happen next how will Layla react. Review to find out.  
><strong>


	3. Arranged Visits

**A/N: I know you guys were like why did she have to get pregnant but that's just were the story took me so read and enjoy.**

Layla had that feeling again like she couldn't breath only this time it was intensified by one million. How could this happen well she knew how it happened but it just seemed so surreal this moment. She just really didn't want to believe what she just heard. Then she heard Michelle on the other line.

"I know this is hard for you to take it Lay but it's pretty damn hard for me to take too and I need my best friend here to help me", said Michelle.

That hurt Layla like it had so many times she loves yet hates that terms for herself because her and Michelle are friends and she cherishes that. But the what if scenario of her and Michelle will always run through her mind but maybe it won't always because things change.

"So what I'm trying to ask you Lay is could you maybe come down here with me, I told Mark but he's working and he doesn't want me to travel". asked Michelle.

She could only think of all the reasons too go and none not to like she hadn't seen Michelle in what seems like forever, Michelle was pregnant for the first time and needed help, and Maybe she could finally somehow win her back it may be a long shot but Michelle was worth it she'd always be.

"I would love too" said Layla trying to sound cheery for her friend.

"You ok to travel or is your knee still bad" asked a concerned Michelle who momentarily forgot about her injured knee.

"No, I'm okay it's actually healing nicely so I'm okay to travel". responded Layla.

"That's good okay I'll see you in a couple of days then okay".

"Yeah I'll see you soon bye Chelle"

"Bye Lay"

_~ Two Days Later ~_

_Layla just got off a two hour and fifteen minute flight. It wasn't long because she'd obviously rode on longer flights then this but seeing as she hasn't flew anywhere in many months it was a little tiring but she'd got there to Texas. She headed through the airport as fast as she could with a knee that was recovering from a torn ACL and MCL. She got the front and tracked down a taxi. He got out and put in her luggage, she got in and told the guy who was middle age with salt pepper hair Michelle's address. He nodded and as they drove for a few minutes the man spoke._

"Are you meeting someone special" the man asked.

"Huh" asked Layla

"You're meeting someone special today aren't you".

She looked at the dash and saw the taxi driver name.

"How did you know that Marshall" she responded.

"It's in your whole demeanor you seem anxious and about ready to spill your heart out must be some person".

Layla looked on at the man a bit shocked but thinking Michelle is _that person_.

"Sorry if I freaked you out kid it's just I see a whole lot of people during my days and I've gotten good at figuring out there expression you know being in this business you learn a few things. Some people are going home and are happy as clams,some are leaving and the saddest things in the world or some are visiting and are are indifferent about it. But you you're visiting, and visiting someone who makes you feel something that no one else does".

He looked back saw her expression still with shock.

"Sorry to talk your head off Ma'am just me be a talkative old coot my wife says I just need to learn to be quiet but I guess its a little hard when I've been doing this for 25 years.

"Oh no it's okay, it's was nice you're a person who notices a great deal of things".

"You'd be surprised he asked".

He laughed and Layla smiled and surprisingly the rest of the drive was quiet.

_They drove about twenty or twenty- five minutes and then they had got to Michelle's house which was Mark's house she looked out her window to take it in it was brown and tan and quite huge. She paid Marshall and he got out to retrieve her luggage he got it out the trunk and took it up too the door, she thanked him and bid the him adieu. She knocked on the door, then it opened._


	4. I'm Here

_There was a silence as the door opened and standing in the doorway was a pregnant Michelle mind you she didn't look pregnant because she was only a couple of months and was yet to show._

"Hey Lay long time no see". Michelle said with a smile and breaking the silence.

"Yeah Chelle too long actually". Layla said looking at Michelle.

_The silence fell upon them once again for a brief second before Layla spoke up this time._

_"_Oh yes sorry of course", replied Michelle.

Layla took her luggage and walked inside Michelle and Mark's home taking in her surrounding's. It was definitely big that's for sure it had an hardwood floor and and a couple of couches and had lots of different decorations all around.

"I'll show you to your room Lay",

"Yeah sure" said Layla. The phone rang.

"I'll go get that your room is down this way" Michelle pointed down a large hallway to Layla's right.

Layla walked down the hallway seeing a bathroom and a den on her way then she saw one particular room that caught her was painted entirely pink with dolls everywhere and a bed that looked like it was made for a princess or something.

"Amazing isn't it", said Michelle from behind Layla.

"Yeah it is, said Layla. "Is it Layla said gesturing to Michelle stomach.

"Oh no, this is Mark's daughter's Gracie's room", "This is hers and Chasey is in the next hall".

"I don't know the baby's sex yes it'd be too early to be making a room for it yet", said Michelle.

"So are you psyched about it I mean it's your first baby", said Layla.

"It is crazy", I mean I didn't expect for me and Mark to have a child but here I am two months pregnant"

"I'm so happy for you, you know Chelle", "You deserve a family, a child something that you have that going to be there for you".

"That's something I could never give you", whispered Layla.

"Lay can we not do this please"

"Why can't we Chelle me and you we neve had a real chance but I know you felt it too out connection", said Layla grabbing hold of Michelle's hand and holding in her own.

"We could of had something, something great we still can you know" she said looking into Michelle's eyes. In that second she saw something was it regret or longing it was something she had never seen in Michelle's eyes before. Michelle dropped Layla hand.

"It's too late Lay I'm married and I'm going to have a baby," Michelle swallowed.

The the subject was subsequently dropped.

"Just let me show you to your room so you can but you bags in there.

Michelle showed Layla too her room it was at the end of the hall it was the guest room. This made Layla a little sad considering that as long as they knew and were around each other they always shared rooms.

The room was white, well maybe more of an off white with an oak dresser and a matching oak table with a computer there was also a mahogany bookcase and lastly a king sized burgundy bed set.

"Do you like it," asked Michelle.

"Yeah it's really nice," replied Layla.

"Well do you want to get some rest I bet you have some major jet lag since you haven't flew anywhere in awhile".

"No I'm fine I'll just but my bags away then me and you can catch up a little," said Layla.

"Yeah you know I wasn't sure you'd come all the way out here but I'm glad you did, I missed my best friend,".

"Yup I did too," said Layla. Knowing that Michelle meant more to here than a friend.

"So are you up for hanging around this pregnant girl for awhile who's gonna have cravings and mood swings".

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Layla.

Michelle smiled.

"So do you want to watch," asked Michelle.

"Surprise me".

They went into the family room and decided upon movies.

They ended up watching a bunch of different movies like Kiss the Bride, Madea Goes to Jail, A Walk to Remember, My Bosses Daughter, and Big Fat Liar. Most of them comedy's some with romance it was their style. They laughed and cried and just enjoyed every minute until it was pretty late.

Then they went into they rooms too rest something Layla really needed because she was tired so she took a shower and laid in the bed of her unfamiliar room until she drifted off to sleep. Unbeknownst to her a pregnant Michelle was crying herself to sleep.

**A/N: What do you think about the chapter do you like it, review.**


	5. Something's Gone Amiss

**A/N: Okay here's Chapter five hope you like it all mistakes are completely on me and also I made up a fake word and diagnosis you'll notice it, enjoy.**

Layla awoke the next morning in the unfamiliar room and sighed thinking of all that was going a few more minutes she left her room and was going to go to the bathroom down the hall but as she got closer to the door she heard a noise coming from it and then she opened it to find Michelle on the ground throwing up.

"Oh Chelle" she almost screamed as she joined her on the floor. She pulled Michelle's hair back so it wouldn't get wet as Michelle retched into the toilet.

She spend the next few minutes patting Michelle's back trying to sooth her as threw up last night contents in the toilet. She soon finished and leaned against the wall.

"You feel better now Chelle," asked Layla.

"Yeah" she replied. "I don't know if I can do this Lay".

"Do what," asked Layla.

"Having this baby," said Michelle. " I'm scared Lay a human being is inside me and it's scaring me to death."

"You'll do fine you know that you're just scared because it's your first baby," said Layla just trying to make Michelle feel better about everything.

"I hope so Lay, I hope so.

_~Two months later~_

Michelle and Layla were now at the doctors for Michelle's first ultrasound. Michelle was now seventeen weeks pregnant. Michelle had gotten out of going until finally Layla made her go to make sure she was okay because she was still having a lot of morning sickness. The doctor called Michelle in the exam room and Layla went in too not wanting to leave Michelle's side because she was lied down on the bed and then a nurse came in and put a clear lotion on Michelle's body. Then she told her the doctor would be in shortly. He came in a few minutes later.

"Let's take a look here, said the doctor as put on gloves and he pulled up her shirt to show her stomach then spread a cool gel on Michelle's stomach.

"Everything looks well," said the doctor as he moved the wand up and down Michelle's stomach.

"Chelle you should look at the screen,"

"Fine" she said and looked up on the screen to see a very small moving black and white figure. "It's amazing"

"Do want to know the sex of the baby," She looked at Layla then back at the doctor.

"Sure"

"Well, It's a boy"

"Wow I have a boy,"

"It's great news Layla said happy for Michelle yet a little sad.

"Ok you should come back in two weeks for another checkup see my nurse for scheduling," said the doctor pulling off and disposing of his gloves.

"Ok thank you," said Michelle getting up and cleaned off.

After seeing the nurse and scheduling an appointment the two were walking back to the hospital parking lot to Michelle's car.

"You Layla this is crazy me having a kid but I think I can get through it," she said looking Layla in the eyes.

"I told you, you could," said Layla looking into Michelle's eyes smiling then the smile turned into a frown when she saw Michelle drop to the ground.

"Chelle" she screamed.

She screamed for help and some passerby's noticed this and went to go get help for Michelle. Layla was freaking out especially when she saw Michelle losing blood.

* * *

><p><em>~A couple hours later~<em>

Michelle was lying in a hospital bed unsure of what to feel she had no idea what was going on. They told her she blacked out for a short while and they gave her the news. The news that she lost the baby.

Layla who had gone for a walk came back into the room to see her Michelle lying on the bed. It kind of kills her to see Michelle like this because Michelle was just getting through everything, just getting used to the idea of having a child and then this happens.

"How are you doing," asked Layla.

"Not so well Lay I just lost my son," she said some anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry Chelle" "I was just seeing if you were okay I didn't mean-

"Look I'm sorry, Lay for screaming at you I didn't mean it it's just what am I supposed to tell Mark he's going to be so mad I lost his son".

Layla went to go sit next to Michelle.

"Mark will not hate you for this," said Layla "You can't help something like this Chelle it just happens he will be depressed but he'll won't blame you if he does he must not truly love you". she said staring Michelle straight in the eyes.

Then the doctor came in.

"I'm Dr. Connors, I'm the doctor who took your tests following your miscarriage".

"Test" inquired Michelle.

"Yes, you see you had just had a ultrasound that said your baby was doing just fine but then you lost it not long after," said Dr. Connors.

Michelle and Layla just looked at the doctor.

"My team has done these test and come up with a diagnosis". he said "And it seems you have testosestromenus.

"What is that," asked Michelle holding Layla's hand for support.

"It seems you were born with this condition it is when a female is born with an extra sex chromosome that is Y. "10 percent of women are effected with this and you are one, it is when a female baby is born normal, develops normal and everything appears normal but the women has a certain abundance of testosterone more than normal in a women".

"You see when a women has this they can't carry a child to full term, they are strongly susceptible to miscarriage,".

"So what you're saying is I can't ever give birth," said Michelle.

"I'm very sorry," said Dr. Connors as he left the room.

Michelle just laid there staring at the wall in across from her until the tears fell.

"It's going to be okay Chelle," said Layla hugging a crying Michelle.

"You'll get through this," she said. "And I'll help you".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, Review or my fictional brother and sister will cry.**


End file.
